As a compressor assembled in, for example, a refrigeration system of an air conditioning system for vehicles, a compressor incorporated with an oil separator, in which a centrifugal separation system oil separator is incorporated into a compressor, has been known (for example, Patent document 1). In a conventional compressor incorporated with an oil separator, for example, as is shown in FIG. 10 an example of a case of a scroll-type compressor which has a compression mechanism 103 comprising a fixed scroll 101 and a movable scroll 102, a centrifugal separation system oil separator 107 is incorporated into a rear casing 106 forming a discharge chamber 105 into which the gas (for example, refrigerant gas) compressed in compression mechanism 103 is introduced through a discharge hole 104. In such an oil separator 107, a structure is employed wherein a cylindrical cylinder (oil separation chamber 108) is provided in casing 106 as an oil separation section, on the axis thereof a separation pipe 109 is inserted or press fitted, and the upper end side thereof is fixed by or engaged with a snap ring 110. Because the oil separation section is provided only in casing 106 and the oil separation section is formed by machining, a seal bolt 111 is required in order to keep the inside pressure. Further, a discharge port 112 connected to outside of the compressor (external tube) is communicated with a space formed between the upper end of separation pipe 109 and the lower end of seal bolt 111.
The gas compressed in compression mechanism 103 is discharged into discharge chamber 105 through discharge hole 104 of the fixed scroll, and the oil-containing gas in discharge chamber 105 is introduced into oil separation chamber 108 through communication holes 113. The introduced gas rotates around separation pipe 109, and separated into gas and oil utilizing centrifugal force. The separated gas passes through the inside of separation pipe 109 and is discharged from discharge port 112, and the oil separated by centrifugal force is stored in a lower oil-storing chamber 115 through a lower hole 114. The oil stored in oil-storing chamber 115 is returned to a suction chamber 117 through an orifice 116.
Patent document 1: JP-A-11-93880